Once Peaceful Memories
by Artemis Teilor
Summary: A story involving a just graduated shinigami meeting up with her past. Through someone who was once close but disappeared. OCs and characters that are cool. ABANDONED


**Here we go… chapter 1 of my story. This story is linked with Memories by Kuroi Amaya and a story written by randomchik called Fire Flower.**

**Okay characters that you don't know that are in this story (but not necessarily this chapter)**

**Samui Emiko – Me **

**Kurai Hanabi – randomchik**

**Kuroi Amaya – Kuroi Amaya**

**Hehe anyways… translations of Japanese words in this chapter.**

**-taichou captain**

**-fukutaichou lieutenant/ vice captain**

**-soutaichou first division captain**

**Arigato thank you**

**Kuroi Black**

**Shiroi White**

**Jigoku moeru Hell, go up in flames**

**Tengoku mamoru Heaven protect**

**Ok. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Samui Emiko**

Emiko gazed restlessly around the hall, which was compact with the latest graduates of the Shinigami Academy and various taichous and fukutaichous. Emiko looked to the left of her to see the people from class 1 all standing at attention, listening intently to every word that Yamamoto-soutaichou was saying to them. She then gazed to the right where the students were all either gazing around or kicking their feet and fiddling with their newly acquired uniforms. They were all nervous, no doubt they had all been told the same thing and doubted they had what it took to get into the gotei 13. Emiko wasn't nervous, just extremely bored. She snickered at their nervousness and tuned into Yamamoto-soutaichou's speech.

"…as you go out into Soul Society I implore you to be the best you can be. You are the future generation of shinigami, never forget your place. Now Rangiku-fukutaichou will inform you of your designated positions within Soul Society. Rangiku-san,"

"Yes, sir," Rangiku Matsumoto replied from the corner of the room she had been standing in. She stepped out from behind Hitsugaya-taichou's shoulder and walked to the first in line of class 1.

Emiko tapped her foot impatiently on the floor swiping at a piece of her white streaked black hair and knocking it back into place. She was one of the youngest in this room and didn't care what people thought of her, she still demanded respect. She was excited to finally be granted the duties of shinigami and therefore was angry that this whole situation was taking so long. Emiko's black eye was portraying her anger while her white eye mirrored her excitement. Her different coloured eyes scared most people and this led to the fact that she had been unsuccessful at making any friends in Soul Society.

Rangiku-fukutaichou had finally finished with the people in class 1 and had then turned and shunpõed to the front of the line for class 2. This aggravated Emiko slightly more but also brought a new emotion to Emiko's attention, anxiety. A feeling of uncertainty had buried itself into her skull and caught a grip on her which it refused to release. She was now watching Rangiku-san with interest and what could have possibly been known as fear.

Rangiku went from person to person in class 2 leaning in close to them and whispering in their ears. Once each of them heard their assignments they shunpõed to their designated areas in excitement. Slowly she neared the back of the line and got closer to Emiko. Emiko grew more fearful with each approaching step.

When Rangiku-san finally reached Emiko she towered high above the tiny fifteen year-old. She leaned in close to Emiko, closer and closer she leant. So close that it was becoming uncomfortable. Rangiku-san leant close to Emiko's face and looked Emiko in the eyes.

"Samui Emiko?" Rangiku-san asked.

"Yes," Emiko replied. Her hands began sweating and her knees began knocking. She was drawing on an emotion that was absolutely ridiculous in this situation, fear. Rangiku looked down at a clipboard that Emiko hadn't noticed before.

"Rukongai patrol," Rangiku said simply, "You must report to special division headquarters immediately."

"Of course," Emiko replied sadly, "Arigato,"

"Cheer up. It could be worse," Rangiku-san soothed. Emiko nodded though she didn't believe that it could be worse. Rangiku turned and shunpõed to the front to begin with class 3. Emiko sighed and shunpõed to the special division headquarters. She dawdled at the front door and looked around.

The entire place was completely deserted. None of the previous graduates had come here. She was the first of the graduates to be placed in the special division. She glanced around again and muttered a profanity.

"Now, now, I won't have any of that language in my division," A voice whispered in Emiko's ear causing her to jump. She turned to see a tall man behind her smiling at the startled rookie, "I'm Asano. What's your name?"

"Emiko. Samui Emiko," Emiko held out her hand but Asano merely raised an eyebrow at Emiko causing her to blush. She lowered her hand slowly, "Sorry, I guess you're the head of the Rukongai Patrol."

"I wish," Asano replied running a hand through his brown hair, "No. I'm the head of **your** division of Rukongai Patrol."

"Ok," Emiko replied feeling stupid. She dropped her head and kicked at a tuft of grass. She was still in shock after getting knocked back from the Gotei 13; her scores had after all been above those of Hitsugaya-taichou. Most people claimed she cheated having previously been in contact with her zanpakutõ, but of course she hadn't.

"Don't worry most people make that mistake," Asano assured Emiko patting her on the shoulder. The physical contact caused her to slink away slightly, "Anyway your assigned to patrol west Rukongai from dawn until noon. Seeing as it is not your shift now I see no reason for you not to have time to roam and get used to the area."

Emiko smiled. Her smile wasn't a grateful smile, it was a knowing smile. A secret smile she kept locked away until she knew something that would never be said. For a secret smile she used it quite often for she was really good at guessing the unsaid things.

"Thank you," Emiko whispered and in stead of taking the rushed option, she walked down to west Rukongai.

The place was a mess. She imagined West Rukongai to be lively. The streets would be alive and buzzing with noise as people described their lives (or afterlives) with one another, but no. West Rukongai was still the wasteful dump it had been when she first came to soul society.

People kept themselves locked within their homes in fear of one another. This place was rumoured to be one of the most dangerous in Rukongai; rumours which terrified most. It was thanks to these rumours that everyone was terrified of everyone else. It was also one of the reasons Emiko had joined the shinigami academy.

"Art of destruction 62; flame cannon!" A voice yelled from the shadows.

Emiko rolled along the ground in an evasive maneuver and drawing her zanpakutõ from her hip. She jumped upright and pointed her zanpakutõ at the shadows from which she had heard the voice.

"Kuroi!" Emiko screeched. Her zanpakutõ's blade turned black and the diamond at the centre of its hilt sprouted two devil wings, "Jigoku moeru!"

Emiko listened intently into the nothingness; but heard no sound. There was a rustling of leaves as a slight breeze picked up but still there was no movement. Emiko never dropped her guard. Holding her zanpakutõ at shoulder height; prepared to attack.

"Art of destruction 62; flame cannon!" A voice yelled from behind Emiko.

She whirled around screaming, "Shiroi, tengoku mamoru!" Her zanpakutõ's blade turned white and where the devil wings had been a pair of angel wings sprouted. A pure white shield appeared in front of Emiko blocking the kidou in its path. The shield shattered and Emiko stood there staring at the place the person had been.

"Art of destruction 62; flame cannon!"

Emiko was struck without warning. She crippled over in defeat and listened. No-one appeared to be approaching her.

"Kuroi," she whispered causing her zanpakutõ to revert to its darkened form. She pointed her zanpakutõ towards the sky, "Jigoku moeru."

A single flame shot into the sky, like a phoenix rising from its perch. It nestled in the clouds for a minute before dissipating. Emiko's vision had developed a black tinge to it and before she could stop herself; Emiko slipped into unconsciousness.

**Ummm yeah so the usual r&r and no flamey flames…**


End file.
